Mercenary Knight
by Dark Elf Slayer
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR are sent off on another mission, this time with two mysterious mercenary huntsmen, Felix and Locus. Meanwhile Jaune was sent off on a low priority mission to lead a squad of common soldiers, or was he? Find out inside. Set between seasons 2 and 3. Arkos and slight RvB crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**How! Darkelfslayer here with another one of my extremely unique and mediocre stories. I hope your like. Small RvB crossover.**

The members of team RWBY were excited, today they, as well as team JNPR and a few others were going on an assignment with a real huntsmen team. The only downside was that Jaune couldn't go. When Ruby asked why he couldn't Jaune told her he had to go on a different mission. Apparently he had the highest grade on record in LSAS (Leadership and strategies) class, and they wanted him to lead some normal soldiers in a low risk mission as a test.

They spent most of the morning speculating on which huntsmen they would be going with. After they had had breakfast and prepared their gear they headed down to the bullhead landing pads. When they arrived they were greeted with the sight teams (J)NPR and CVFY, as well as team CRDN trying to keep their distance from Yatsu.

As they arrived they walked up to (J)NPR. "Any of you guys got any idea where the huntsmen are?" Yang asked, they shook their heads in reply "they haven't shown up yet" Ren replied "but then again, can you blame them? we're ten minutes early." "Of course I can blame them!" Nora loudly proclaimed "I'm bored, why can't they get here already so we can go kill some grim?!"

Her friends chuckled at her antics before Ruby spoke up "do you guys have any details about Jaune's mission?" She asked. "All he told us was that he had to lead fifteen soldiers and he would be getting a temporary partner" Pyrrha answered "he didn't tell us any other details" they could tell from the tone of her voice that she was worried about him.

"I still don't get why they put him in charge of a squad" Weiss complained "any of us would be able to lead one better than him" she took a quick glance at Nora, then at Cardin who was leaning against a pillar a around ten yards away. "Well, almost any of us." she corrected.

That comment seemed to irritate the present members of team JNPR. Nora looked ready to hit her over the head with her hammer, and pyrrha seemed to be contemplating pulling out her spear.

However before an argument could begin two heavily armed and armored figures walked up to them.

The taller of the two was dressed in black and green mechanical combat armor, covering his entire body, including his face. A sniper rifle and an assault shotgun were attached to the back of his armor using magnets.

The shorter of the two was also wearing full body combat armor, except his was orange and black. His armor had a built in sheath on the back, with the handle of a sword protruding over his left shoulder, he also had a semi-automatic rifle magnetically attached to his back and what looked like a misshapen sword hilt magnetically attached to his hip.

As they walked up all chatter between the teams ceased.

The one in orange armor was the first to talk, "I take it you guys are the students ozpin sent us as cannon fodder- I mean soldiers!" He joked, a few of the students nervously laughed. Before he continued.

"my name is Felix, yes I do have a last name and no, I won't tell you what it is." He then gestured to the guy in green armor "this sack of joy over here is Locus."

The man, now identified as Locus, stepped forward and said in a gravelly voice "we aren't scheduled to leave for the mission site for another hour, in that time we will ask you about your weapons, semblances and skills."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, well, everybody except Cardin. Cardin just scoffed and rudely asked "why the hell would you need to know that?"

"Because in order for us to formulate strategies we need to know what we have to **work** with" Locus told him, the students were pretty sure he was glaring at Cardin but they couldn't tell due to his armor covering his face.

Felix looked around at the assembled students before pointing at team JNPR "Yo, Thor, ninja dude, Spartacus you guys are up. You first spartacus."

Pyrrha hesitantly stepped forward "my name Pyrrha Nikos, my partner and our team leader, Jaune Arc, is away on another mission, making me the acting team leader. I use Shield and a spear that can morph into a sword and a rifle. I specialize in close range combat but I can still attack from a distance with milos rifle form. I would prefer to tell you my semblance later in private"

Felix simply nodded as if expecting this then told Nora to talk. It went like this until the only student left was Ruby.

"OK, riding hood, your turn" he called her up.

Ruby shyly stepped forward "hi, my name is Ruby Rose, I'm the leader of team RWBY. I use I sniper/scythe. I specialize in close range combat and picking off enemies from a distance. My semblance gives me a speed boost."

Felix nodded then turned to their bullhead and began walking into the side hatch. "We've still got another fifteen minutes before were supposed to leave, but, fuck it, I'm bored let's kill some shit." And with that the rest of them filled in.

The bullhead was larger than usual, with a large space by the doors for the students, a closed off area in the front for the pilots and two small rooms in the back for locus and Felix. As soon as they got in the aircraft Felix went into his room.

As they took off Pyrrha took out her scroll and messaged Jaune, asking him how his missions is going. A few seconds later Jaune sent her a video chat request.

She promptly accepted. The video chat turned on, revealing Jaune's face, the scroll was somewhat close to him so it didn't show anything below his neck. By the looks of the background he seemed to be in a bullhead or airship.

"Hey Pyrrha" he smiled as he greeted her "how's your guys missions so far?" He asked.

"Hey Jaune, it's going good so far, we've been introduced to the huntsmen and are on are way to the mission site" she replied, happy to see that he was alright.

"That's good, I just met my temporary partner earlier today and the men we would be leading an hour ago, were heading out now too." He told her.

"Ok, keep safe on your mission"

I'll try, although my partner seems to have a few screws loose" he joked "see you after the missions." With that the screen went black. Pyrrha couldn't help but think there was something off about Jaune and how he described his mission. But she just brushed it off as her being tired.

Across the cargo bay she heard Nora snoring while leaning on a sleeping Ren. Deciding to take a note out of their book she sat back in her seat and tried to get any rest she could, after all she would need it.

 **Well, that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, and by the way Jaune partner is not caboose.**

-(beacon academy, Ozpin's office)-

Ozpin was enjoying a nice cup of coffee in his office, for once not worried about paperwork or certain students causing trouble. He had made sure that he filled out all his paperwork the night before, and he had send the most trouble causing team out on a mission with two of his mQost trusted colleagues. Overall this was the most relaxing moment he'd had in years.

" **Ozpin**!"

So naturally Glynda was angry about something he did. "Yes, what is it Glynda?" He asked.

"I thought something was a Little off about the huntsmen you assigned teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and CFVY to, so I did some background checks on them." She told him.

"And what exactly did you find that has you so worked up!" He questioned.

"The quiet one, Locus, has a fairly normal story. Got top of his class in Atlas and graduated a year early, two years ago in fact. Afterwords he left Atlas and traveled Remnant working as a Mercenary."

"Ah, so it's Felix that has you so worked up" ozpin muttered, too quiet for her to hear.

"But when I got to Felix I couldn't find anything other than past jobs. No combat schools, no family name, not even a birth certificate. I'm not sure he's even a huntsmen."

Ozpin just nodded absent mindedly as he reached under his desk. After rummaging around a little bit he pulled out a folder with the word 'classified' printed in bright red. "Maybe this will shed some light on your mystery man" he told Glynda as he handed her the folder.

As Glynda read through the folder she grew more and more surprised at each file, until she finally snapped it shut and faced Ozpin.

"I never… I never would have thought, especially him of all people" she stuttered as she looked at the now closed folder in wonder.

"Of course you wouldn't have, no one would. That's why i assigned him here" the headmaster told her.

Line Break

Three hours into their flight locus and Felix left their rooms and made their way into the main cargo hold, once there they woke Pyrrha, Nora and any other student that had fallen asleep.

"We have two hours until touchdown" locus told them "so we think it's time to debrief you on our mission."

"We will be assaulting a small white fang outpost located in a large forest one hundred miles south of Mistral" Felix continued for his partner

"from what we can tell their forces are somewhere between fifty to a hundred average foot soldiers with a handful of stronger officers. The plan if for us to be dropped off ten miles from the facility and hike the test of the way, once there teams CFVY CRDL and Locus will make a distraction and draw off most of the grunts. From there myself and teams RWBY and JNPR will attack the facility, once it is under our control any non-injured members of the two teams will be sent to reinforce the rest of you with against any remaining grunts while I gather Intel about their future plans or locations of other bases. Any questions?"

No one had any questions, it was a simple but ingenious plan. After the debrief the students had separated into their teams.

The members of teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting in a circle of chairs, some of them, like Ren and Weiss, were doing last minute checkups on their weapons. The rest of them however were participating in a 'girl talk'.

That is, until Felix walked over and pulled up a chair between Pyrrha and Yang. "So what are you guys talking about?" He asked. Everyone just looked at him oddly before yang asked "what are you doing here?"

He just laughed and told her "I can either sit here and listen to you girls talk about what guys you like or a can try to have a conversation with my bat shit crazy partner."

The girls seemed to think that was an acceptable answer, so Yang decided to answer his earlier question "we're just joking with P-money here about her little crush." Pyrrha had a light blush.

"Oh, you mean that Jaune Arc kid" he joked, Pyrrha's blush suddenly went a few shades darker and Yang burst into laughter.

"I told you everyone could tell" yang told Pyrrha.

After teasing Pyrrha for a little while longer Felix told them that he had to contact Ozpin and inform him of when they will arrive at the mission site.

 **Well that's that. Sorry for the shorter chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter of Mercenary Knight, enjoy.**

When they reached the landing sight, which consisted of a small clearing surrounded by forest, the students quickly gathered their things and exited the bullhead then waited outside for Locus and Felix. After a few minutes they both emerged, but with far more weaponry they they had earlier.

Locus was now carrying a metal bo staff, he had both a sniper rifle and a SAW rifle magnetically attached to his back. On his hip were half a dozen assorted grenades.

Felix had two assault rifles crisscrosses on his back, dual pistols attached to his hips and a few dozen throwing knives attached at various spots of his armor as well as his usual sheathed sword and misshapen sword hilt.

As they exited the aircraft Felix looked around and asked "has anyone seen a dude in a purple skin tight suit, looks like an adult Ren and has a shitty personality." most the students looked at him confused while Nora looked around for the supposed adult Ren.

Locus sighed before telling them "he means our contact, Siris, he's supposed to lead as to the White fang base and then assist us with distracting their soldiers." Right after he finished explaining a man wearing a purple suit and baring a striking resemblance to Ren emerged from the forest, slung over his shoulder was a sniper rifle, he had two pistols holstered on his hips as well as a sheathed katana.

As he emerged from forest to looked at Felix, clearly irritated, and said "sure, I'm the one with the shitty personality, mister I-can't-say-anything-not-sarcastic." Felix walked over to him and raised his fist to the man before saying "Wu you glorious bastard, how have you been?"

The man smiled and raised his own fist and pumped it against felix's before answering "fine" he then looked at the assembled students before looking back at Felix "how's your undercover work doing?" He asked.

Before the orange and black solder could answer Locus stomped over to them, "Felix, code names. Siris, don't discuss other assignments around non-authorized students" he growled at them, even with his face fully covered they could tell he was glaring at them.

After glaring at them some more to get his point across he faced Siris and asked "can you give us a detailed description of their manpower cand fortifications before we head out?" He nodded and walked over to a small table the team CFVY had set up, before he could get their he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Felic grasping his shoulder "is he there?" He asked quietly, so only they could hear, Siris nodded and and told him in an equally quiet voice "I heard a few a the goons talking about a high ranking officer visiting, it could be him" Felix nodded before letting go of his shoulder, they both made their way to the table.

The three huntsmen as well as the four team leaders (with Pyrrha taking Jaune's place) stood around the table, on it was a detailed map of the white fang base and the area surrounding it, it was drawn by Siris when he was scouting their base. The rest of the students stood a short distance away, giving them room to plan.

Felix took out one of his knives and pointed it at two large rock outcroppings "locus, Siris, these rocks should give you an good view of the area around the base. I would suggest positioning the students between the two rocks hole you pickoff white fang soldiers from a distance, soon enough they will attack your positions where they will be ambushed by our little friends here." He gestured to the team leaders who all nodded before continuing "with the majority of their forces either dead or distracted teams RWBY, JNPR and yours truly shouldn't have a problem infiltrating their base and taking out any officers. Any questions."

No one had any questions, they quickly packed up their supplies and headed over to the forest, right before he entered Felic turned to face the students behind him "by the way, if anyone sees a bull Faunus by the name of Adam, he's mine." He told them before turning around and walking into the shadows of the forest.

 **And that's a rap. Sorry for taking so long to update, I don't have an excuse I'm just really lazy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's is yet another chapter Mercenary knight, please enjoy and review.**

After his bold statement Felix walked ahead of the rest of the group, refusing to talk to any of them, after a while Blake had had enough and walked over to Siris to ask him about it.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"What was what about?" He asked in return, obviously trying to avoid answering

"What does Felix have against that Faunus?" She pressed. Siris looked at the ground in front of him as they walked, refusing to look at her or answer.

"Or does he just hate Faunus in general?" At that his head snapped up and he shook his hands vigorously while saying "no no, nothing like that."

"Then why?" He contemplated ordering her to stop asking but soon realized that would only make him and his fellow Hunters seem untrustworthy. might as well tell her this, it's far from the biggest secret they have. He looked around to make sure that Locus and Felix were both out of earshot before beginning his tale.

"Me and the guys often work with a few other groups, after fighting side by side with them for so long we have all gotten closer, but none more so them Felix and a member of blue team, Lavernius Tucker. They acted almost exactly the same, which made them hate each other at first but after a while they went from enemies to friends to brothers. Tucker even went as far as to name Felix as his adopted son's godfather."

Blake nodded, becoming engrossed in the story but still not understanding what this had to do with her former partner.

"That however is what caused this, you see Tucker's son is a Faunus and he often went on unpaid missions to help upstart Faunus community's."

Blake still didn't see what this had to do with her partner, from what she could tell this guy seemed like the type of huntsmen that the white fang loved.

"but when dear old Adam heard of this he couldn't stand it, here was a huntsmen showing the world that humans and Faunus could work together, that the white fang wasn't needed. So of course he did the only thing they know how to do anymore, he attacked. He, his lieutenant and a small army of white fang soldiers ambushed him while he was out with his son, they tried to kill him and kidnap junior. Luckily Tucker's semblance was teleportation so he was able to send his son to safety, but he couldn't teleport himself for another five minutes. In that time he was severely beaten by Adam and the other white fang members, he barely survived."

Blake stopped dead in her tracks, she couldn't believe that Adam would do something so terrible because someone had helped their kind out of the kindness of their heart.

"Of course we aren't planning on letting him get away with it, after all we huntsmen tend to look after one another, you fuck with one of us you fuck with all of us." And with that we quickened his pace, leaving her behind to think about the actions of her former partner.

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
